Your Holiness
by Buddhacide
Summary: Romance from Cynthia’s perspective after her encounter with Galatea in Chap. 79 in canon manga. Rated M. Cynthia x Galatea.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

**Your Holiness**

Cynthia x Galatea

Random romance from Cynthia's perspective after her encounter with Galatea in Chap. 79

Disclaimer: I don't own Claymore

1

The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she was a holy woman.

Scarred across her face, blood pouring from her ruined body, her left arm severed… the lady they called God-Eye Galatea remained on her knees in front of the church we had saved from Agatha. But she still exuded an aura of great dignity, as if she was a noblewoman trained in all the manners one could expect of her.  
_She's not_, I reminded myself. _Claymores are _never_ from noble families_.

But it was more than that. She seemed like a natural at it. It felt both glorious and horrible, to see this wounded woman on her knees, silently observing the aftermath of the battle with nothing but her ears.

I hurried to her and stretched out my hands. It was a long time since I had approached such a powerful woman. More than seven years, in fact.

She noticed me, hearing my footsteps, my greaves tapping the ground. "Ah… using Yoki to help my wounds heal," she confirmed. "It's too bad, I'm already a defensive type. I can do this alone."

"It'll be faster with two people," I replied quickly. "Let me help you."

She paused, a wry smile making its way on her lips, as if asking me not to strain myself. I nodded, grinning eagerly. I concentrated, pouring my effort into helping her recover. I stole a glance at her as I worked away at her wounds – I don't know why I avoided her eyes; it wasn't like she could see me gazing at her like a puppy. But her presence… seemed to near mine, despite neither of us having moved.

"Why should I regret it?" came her strong, smooth voice. I snapped out of my quasi-trance and stared at her. "For me, this city… this place… is more important than light itself."

_She's talking to Miria_, I thought. _Talking about her blindness_? No, about this city. But she had no opportunity to elaborate; the brown-haired warrior had stepped up, Claymore in hand. She was trembling. I couldn't blame her; she was obviously a weaker fighter, even weaker than the least experienced of our team, Yuma. She stood no chance against us.

Especially not if she hoped to kill Galatea. I paused, unsure of whether to place my hand on my sword's hilt.

"Kid, you want to take us on?" challenged Helen, her voice breaking in.

"No!" called Galatea. "Her task is to kill me. I'm sorry about earlier," she said, turning to the dark-haired girl. "Now that we've dealt with that, my life is yours to take."

I held back an expression of shock.

Brown-hair collapsed on all fours, unable to do the deed. Tears flowed from her face; tears which I suspected were of fear, indecision, and inner turmoil. I could only continue with what I had offered to do – to accelerate Galatea's healing.

I wasn't sure what I would've done if she had attacked her. For a moment, I felt a primal protectiveness rise within my chest and throat, something that I usually didn't feel quite so often. Not since the tragedy of the Northern Campaign.

But why now?

2

"That's a shock, isn't it?" I offered, taking Galatea's hand and helping her up. I was only slightly shorter than her, so my eyes could meet hers quite easily. I glanced at the receding group of my team, who were following the two men called Cid and Galk. "This land being a testing ground for Awakened Beings?" "I'm not sure I want to believe it."

"I must admit, Miria is not spouting rubbish. She has become strong and wise," conceded my senior. "Her research may lead to some rather… diconcerting outcomes." She paused. "You've all become strong. To be able to take down Agatha as a team, with no harm incurred, is something I feel rather proud of."

"Proud… of us? It's been a long time since a higher warrior assumed a caretaker's role for weaker fighters."

An eyebrow made its way up flowing hair. "I mean it, you know."

This time I really blushed, unsure of what to say.

She frowned. "That warrior who was able to deduce the Yoki flow of Agatha…"

I took the hint. "Oh, you might remember Tabitha, former Number Thirty-One?" I replied. "She survived the Northern War with us."

"I see. That Tabitha… is already close to surpassing me." She raised her face to the darkening sky, a brief expression of wistfulness crossing her face. "I suppose it's not a surprise. I have remained here in Rabona for so long; it would be strange for the younger ones not to catch up with me."  
"No," I said quickly, slightly disturbed by the sigh in her voice. Her left arm was now slowly, visibly reconstituting itself, but I still took her right hand, clasping it with my own two. "You held out much longer than any of us individually could against Agatha," I tried to reassure her.

A pause of gentle silence. "What is your name, warrior?" she asked, smiling. "These seven years have dimmed my memory quite a bit; though it is always difficult to forget Miria and that troublesome Clare."

My heart skipped a beat, even as my own grip tightened on her hand. "I'm former Number Fourteen, Cynthia. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly."

"I thank you for helping me with my wounds, Cynthia," said the older woman. "I didn't expect anyone to help me, really."

"Please, you're welcome." It took me several moments to realize that Galatea was beaming. What had initiated this change within her from a powerful warrior of the Organization into a deeply caring nun, I had yet to find out. All I knew was that she was moving closer, so that our arms were touching; our hands had completely interlocked. I could not help shuddering slightly. I didn't expect to let out a short sigh, unable to suppress a surge of desire.

"Come to this church tomorrow morning," she whispered, her lips close to my ear. Her blind eyes were softly closed, as if savouring my trembling. "I will personally bless you, in thanks for what you have done for me today." She suddenly frowned, although it was more from irritation than sadness. "It seems I will have to impose on the Brothers for another night of accomodation."

I fell silent as Galatea reluctantly released me and walked past, fingertips gently brushing my hand. She began to speak to Miria and Clare. Even as Helen dropped in on their conversation, I zoned out, unable to understand their strange goodbyes and farewells. Everything seemed strange now. Miria said something about Galatea's future; Galatea replied with some sardonic repartee. I couldn't really tell.

The words rung in my head. "_I will personally bless you, in thanks for what you have done for me today_."

"Cynthia!" I blinked. Tabitha was amusedly tapping on my the back of my head with her knuckles. "Come on, you. We're going to find somewhere to rest for the night."

"Oh… I see." I turned my back on the church, only to look back longingly. Galatea had only just closed the door behind her, and I could still feel the warmth of her hand. I felt a little troubled that she did not linger to hold me again, despite having already invited me to her sacred house tomorrow.

"I'm mad," I mumbled to myself, as I let Tabitha take my hand and drag me away from the church.

*

The rest of the night passed far too slowly. All that haunted my dreams was of that holy woman and her smile.

3

The next morning, just as the clocktower of Rabona rang, I made my way to Galatea's chapel. I had told Miria that I would be back soon – we couldn't stay for long, although Clare's connections with Cid, Galk and Father Vincent made our stay more or less hassle-free. I set aside my sword outside the church and entered the hall, nervously calling out her name. "Sister Latea?" I inquired. "Are you here?"

Silence, save for the quiet tapping of my feet.

Slightly awestruck by the sacred atmosphere of my the stone walls, the light shining from the windows above, and the ethereal musky wood, it took me a moment to re-orient myself back to my goal. "Galatea?" I called again, slightly discouraged.

To my relief, her voice came. "There you are." A figure emerged from the shadows behind the pew before the altar, where the morning sun hadn't shone yet. The scarred whiteness of her eyes did not fail to haunt me, down to my core, even as she smiled, holding up a small bowl which I assumed contained baptismal water. "Thank you for coming."

She looked as holy as the moment I laid eyes on her, and her nun's clothes, her aesthetic declaration of chastity, as far as I was concerned, accentuated her beauty all the more. "I'm here for your blessing, Holy Sister," I said shyly.

My senior tilted her head, carefully deducing where I was. Then, with purpose, she moved across the room and placed her new hand on my shoulder. "Kneel, Cynthia," she murmured.

Submissively, I went on my knees. I awkwardly placed my hands in a gesture of prayer, bowing my head and closing my eyes. "Take it easy," came her quiet, soothing voice. "Let the presence of God wash away the bloodshed of yesterday." I flinched slightly as the cool water trickled gently down my head, dampening my bangs and slipping down my forehead and cheeks. "And let me cleanse you in preparation for the dangers that will lie ahead for you," she murmured, as she completed the anointing.

"Sorry to interrupt, but… might you come to fight with us, when we leave Rabona? Against the Organization?" I murmured, keeping my hands tightly clasped and my eyes tightly closed.

I felt Galatea pause. "No," she finally replied after a few tense seconds.

"You're the former Number Three; your guidance would be of vital help," I said. "Please, come with the seven of us. We all have grievances against the Organization, don't you?"

I heard her sigh. "I don't think I'm cut out to be the wandering warrior I once was. I may still be able to fight, but these days, I am Sister Latea of Rabona, not God-Eye Galatea of the Organization."

"I'm just suggesting – "

Her tone didn't change. "I think you seven should go ahead without me. Fight your war against the Organization. I don't know if you can really defeat them, but I wish you the best of fortune. And when this land is at peace once again, perhaps you can come back, back to this little chapel of mine." Another pause. "I will wait here, for you all."

Disappointed beyond measure, I opened my eyes, looking at her with a mixture of distress and frustration. She seemed to sense my Yoki's indignation. She set the bowl to one side on the pew to her left, and turned to me. "Did I say something you did not want to hear?" she asked, a slight drip of sarcasm in her voice. I blinked, realizing that I was pouting. I quickly snapped back to what I hoped was a calmer expression, because she was suddenly reaching for my face with both hands.

_Good thing I opened my eyes then_.

I tried my best not to tremble again at the touch of her soft fingertips. They felt wonderful, pressing protectively around my cheeks, massaging my countenance, brushing away the drops of baptismal water that remained on me. I resisted weakly, struggling feebly, straining my neck to avoid her unseeing gaze, but she merely pressed at my nose with her forefinger, and that was enough to compel my surrender. I closed my eyes in obedience. "Sister… thank you," I mumbled, my previous disappointment mysteriously forgotten.

"I bless you, brave warrior." I raised my head to look at her. She was smiling, one hand now playing with my hair. Timidly, I offered my whole face to her, straining upwards, almost how I imagined a holy woman would strain her arms upwards, in search of the Divine. But for me, I was in search of her.

Oh, God. She was so beautiful.

Suddenly her mouth opened to speak. "I wish I could see you…" she whispered.

I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes. I panicked, trying to blink them away, but to my horror, I sniffled involuntarily. Galatea paused. "Cynthia?"

"Can you… give it some thought?" I blurted. Embarrassment, self-reproach, and determination all rolled themselves inside me, tying my insides up. "I mean… don't say no to me yet. It was a sudden question. You don't need to give a quick answer." I forced a smile. _Why_? I grumbled to myself. _She can't see me, you know that already_. "Think about it. We can wait for a bit longer. I don't know where Miria and Clare want to take us, but Miria is a truly wonderful leader. You aren't in bad hands, if you follow her. Who knows? You could even take up her lead, as a former Number Three."

"I don't want to lead brave warriors who are only going to die. It's tough on the leader," grumbled Galatea.

"But you said earlier we could come back anytime here!" I protested. _More importantly_… "You said I could come back to you, when the land is peaceful again!"

She smirked, as if acknowledging my talent for remembering corny lines. "Alright. If you insist, former Number Fourteen," she whispered, drawing closer. "But be honest – you just want to see me again, don't you?"

And before I knew it, our lips had touched. I had no idea who initiated this affection; I wish I could say for sure it was her. But then, all I felt was myself inhaling sharply, and my heartbeat accelerate monstrously. Oh, it felt so good. Our soft lips as one. My eyes closed, my heart stirring in the same longing I had felt last night, only more intensely; more strongly.

Galatea… this woman, who I saw as a goddess in her own right… as a holy Bride of God… one who was reaching upwards alongside the Divine… she had come down, come down on me. Her pale face was also blushing, although even in love, she was so much more dignified than me. Even as she held me and kissed me, she was composed, stately. She was like a queen, and I a whore. At least I think I gave that impression, as my hands clasped and scrabbled at her shoulders, and I pressed my mouth harder against hers, rapidly losing control of myself. She momentarily retreated, slightly taken aback by my aggression, but I didn't relent; I was merciless to my new conqueror. My right hand found the back of her head, and I pulled her in closer, deeper. Galatea gasped as I forced myself in her mouth, and I barely managed to recognize the fear that flared slightly in her aura of Yoki.

Taking heed, I retreated slightly, panting loudly. Our flushed faces were still close, my eyes meeting her unseeing whites. To my relief, she was still holding me, even as she fell back from my assault of passion, landing on her backside with my trembling body in her arms. Her expression was one of amused exasperation.

_Thank God. She still wants_ _me_.

It was too much – the smell of the fresh morning dew outside the church, her body's scent of wild flowers, the sun-dappled tranquility of the church. "Your Holiness…" I moaned, my mouth opening wider and my lips deepening in colour. I pushed more forcefully against her breasts with my own hardening nipples, eliciting a quiet grunt of lust from the supposedly chaste woman. Already I had discarded my cloak, revealing to the trembling nun my skintight black leather. I straddled my spiritual benefactor, eagerly tearing away at my top. My fingers were beginning to work at her clothes too, starting with her annoying stockings –

But she would have none of that anymore. Despite her sighs of pleasure and despite how much I wanted to see her naked, she could still control me. She could still command me. "Cynthia… Cynthia! Stop that, you rascal. Not in a house of God." Galatea's grip on me suddenly tightened, and she physically carried me off herself and set me gently aside, next to a pew. Sweaty and moist, I was in no condition to resist. I could only lay there, legs spread and hoping she'd accept my welcome. She stood up, brushing herself off and smoothing back her disheveled hair. Her eyes were closed in rebuke… and if I wasn't mistaken, frustration. "For goodness' sake."

Still overcome with pleasure and desire, I looked up, not completely sure of what was going on. I reached for her desperately, a trail of her saliva trickling down my chin.

Her wry smile was back. "Look at you, you wily beast. You're a mess. Off you go, Cynthia." She turned away. "You've overstayed your welcome, as far as the Brothers are concerned. I cannot keep the congregations waiting on us for the whole day."

_She told the priests she wanted to bless me here? Of course, she needed permission_… It took me a while to process her words, but I got the gist. "Yes, Sister…" I sighed disappointedly and forced myself up. _Well, this sucks_. I picked up my cloak and somewhat ashamedly wrapped it around myself. _Did I go too far? I've never felt such yearning before_. _Galatea is the only one who_… I inwardly slapped myself. _Just walk out with the little dignity you've got left, Cynthia_. I made my way shakily towards the door. The silence that pervaded the church, once so welcome to both of us, was now so awkward. I wished one of us would say something. Anything.

"Cynthia."

I perked at her voice and turned back to her. The morning sun was reflecting on her soft countenance, and her smile had turned from its characteristic sardonic wryness to one of encouragement and affirmation. "It is as you said. It's an open question. Let me think about it for a while. Hurry to Miria and the others. I will give you an answer shortly. About whether or not I will come with you."

My expression turned hopeful. "You… aren't angry with me?"

She frowned. "What? Why would I be angry at _you_, of all people?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I just thought… what happened here…"

Galatea bowed her head. "Ah, yes. You were wondering why I forced you off me." I nodded. To my horror, she scowled – at me. "Well, isn't it obvious?" she groaned. "You're making such a fuss in a church with one of its residents; has your sense of propriety been fed to a Yoma?"

What a sledge. I retorted with what little I had: a "Hmph!" and a pout.

My lover smirked. "Well, it's not that complicated. It'll be our little secret, one that if you'd like, we can always resume."

I grinned helplessly. I turned to open the door and leave. But just as I thought things couldn't get any better, she then said something wonderful. They rang in my ears long after she had uttered the words.

"Don't fret, dear Cynthia. We'll be seeing each other again very soon."

*

I closed the chapel door behind me, cheeks as red as Helen's apples. It was still early; Deneve was probably still trying to drag Helen out of bed. But so much had happened... my time with Galatea replayed itself over and over again in my head: her blessing, our conversation, our sudden kiss, our dangerous scrape with consummation... I shook my head, clumsily wiping my lips off of some drool. _Was I that engrossed_? I glanced around, hoping none of the townspeople saw me. _Damn it Cynthia, get a grip. That's it. I'm off to take a cold bath_.

But there was an even greater pleasure, an even happier knowledge. It was now not impossible that she would be fighting alongside us. She was going to consider coming with us seven warriors. To fight the Organization together.

But even that possibility was not as wonderful as her strong reassurance that I would see her again. To be able to return to Galatea… the thought of her as my refuge, my home… it made the sun shine brighter, the morning dew sweeter, the gentle breeze of winter all the more refreshing.

That I was welcome in her chapel was wonderful.

That I was welcome in Sister Latea's arms…

I took up my sword outside the church and made my way back to Miria and the others, my footsteps light and jubilant.

I knew Tabitha would be suspicious, but I didn't care.

It was a beautiful new day.

4

The mornings always felt cold.

When we hid ourselves up in the North, the winds and snowstorms would come out of nowhere, catching even the most prepared ranger by surprise. But in Rabona, the elemental mood was chilly, gradual, biting into your skin and digging deep into your muscles. Of course, living in Rabona was preferable to living up North, but in the winter the sudden cooling of the air was remarkable. It felt freezing, despite the warmth we received from the local citizens, from the simple folk of the marketplace to the light-hearted mateship of the soldiers who patrolled the bustling streets. Although the inns and taverns invoked a true feeling of hearth and home despite our Yoma heritage, it still felt cold.

Yes, it felt cold to me… despite my having basked in the warmth of a woman who was once renowned and feared as 'God-Eye'… I shuddered in my cloak; whether it was due to the sudden draft or my thoughts about _her_, I didn't know.

"She's taking her time," said Miria, adjusting the strap on her waist. "Are you sure she's coming? Even Miata and Clarice made it," she added, nodding to the younger warriors who stood at ease, the long-haired child hugging the brown-haired woman like she was the most precious thing in the realm.

"Yes," I said. "Please wait a bit longer." Miria nodded, although her silver eyes reflected a slight degree of uncertainty. I couldn't blame her. Clarice may be the weakest Number Forty-Seven in history, but she was still technically part of the Organization; her discipline hadn't withered at all. Miata… well, it seemed like she looked to Clarice almost like a mother, so I felt my heart at ease in regards to her. But Galatea…

_She must be used to doing things her own way, at her own pace_.

_Was that why she pushed me away when I tried to… _I had no time to convince myself otherwise, because Galatea had finally arrived. She had emerged from the corner of a market street that connected to the locale where her church was. Still robed in her nun's outfit, she glided towards us nonchalantly, like she was expecting _us_ to be waiting for _her_. In one hand she held her Claymore and the other, a small bag of what I suspected were provisions. I guess she was leaving her church for good anyway; there was no point in hiding anymore.

For the people who shuffled out of her way had fear in their eyes.

Miria breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. But are you still going to wear that holy uniform of yours when we're taking down the Organization?"

"Don't worry. We'll see what garments Fortune has me don," replied the older warrior in her usual wit.

As she approached, my wandering thoughts began to make their way back to the night before…

*

"I've decided." I felt my heart leap into my throat as I stared into the unseeing eyes of the woman I loved. It was midnight, and the entire city was quiet. I was standing outside Galatea's chapel, and she stood in front of the slightly open door. She had called me all the way out here, in the dead of the sleeping city, to give the answer that I had prayed for, and dreaded, since morning. The entire day had been agony; I should have been recuperating like the others, but I simply remained curled on my bed in the inn Miria had arranged for us to stay in, unable to think about anything else. When Yuma had knocked on my door and given me a scrap of parchment with Galatea's scrawled message to meet her, my excitement – and trepidation – knew no bounds.

And now, her lovely lips parted as she spoke. Her words were spoken very quietly, but to me, they shook the earth. "I will come with you."

I stared at her for several moments.

"I will come with you," she repeated, her face sincere, "to find my own answers. I want to find out why the Organization has had such an insidious influence for so long. I also want to destroy the people who were able to complete their… experiment on the new Number One and Two. To force two mere children to Soul Link is… abominable, and I believe following you will be the only way I lay this part of my conscience to rest."

It took me a few seconds to understand the full meaning of what she had uttered. _I will come with you_. I think she said something else about the Organization, something about the new Number One and Two. But I didn't really get the gist of that. As far as I was concerned, all she had said was: "_I will come with you_."

_She will… come with me_?

_Oh_, yes.

I tumbled forward, taking her by surprise, and embraced her, clasping the slightly taller woman by her shoulders. "Goodness, Cynthia," whispered Galatea in a scandalized voice. "You don't have a private audience with me anymore, you know. Should someone catch us –"

_It's midnight. What are you so worried about_? "Oh, Galatea," I mumbled, refusing to release her, her soft garments muffling my voice. "Thank you. You won't regret this, I promise."

"I hope I won't," she grumbled, somewhat hesitantly returning my hug by wrapping her arms around my waist. I snuggled closer encouragingly, and for a short while, we stood at the entrance of her chapel, holding one another, savouring the intimate tranquility that entwined us together.

"Where must I meet you tomorrow?" she asked quietly.

"In the town square," I whispered. "When the belltower rings."

"I understand. Then, go get some rest now."

But before I could release her, her head shifted, drawing even closer. My eyes fluttered in mild surprise as her lips pressed against mine lightly, before shyly withdrawing. When she let me go, I could only stand there and gaze at her, lost in her unseeing, scarred eyes. I felt a shade of pink making its way across my face.

"Now, go," she commanded, the authoritative finality of her voice returning.

It was strange how it could feel so warm in the dead of night.

*

"Galatea," called Miria, _her_ voice breaking into my wandering thoughts. "We're going." She turned to the rest of us. "We'll continue our journey down south, to attack the heart of the Organization." She pursed her lips. "I have a feeling our former 'contractors' know many things that are still in the dark to us. As I said before, we can't let anyone realize that we know that the Organization produces Yoma somehow, and that this land is but a laboratory for Awakened Beings. For now, we'll keep our agenda secret, until we've rounded up as many of our foes as needed. Keep on the lookout for any Yoma." She turned away. "Let's go, everyone."

"Goodbye, Rabona!" cried Helen, stretching her arms and offering her face to the rays of the warm sun above. "Deneve! Don't get left behind," she called, bouncing forth in Miria's wake. Yuma and Tabitha hurriedly gathered the remaining provisions we had and began to follow Clare, who had turned towards the city gates.

With nothing more than a wave of goodbye to Cid and Galk, who happened to be on patrol that day, we crossed the threshold of the city and walked beyond its walls. Our journey, momentarily halted in our battle against Agatha, had resumed.

Once we were seven. Now we were a ten-warrior strong team. Miria had taken the lead, followed closely by Clare, Helen, and Deneve. Tabitha, Yuma, and I followed, and trailing behind us were Clarice and Miata. I blinked in surprise as I noticed Galatea was already walking beside Clare, talking quietly with her.

I shuffled up to the holy woman, somewhat bashfully. I discreetly brushed my hand along hers, hoping that she would notice. To my pleasure, she did, turning to me with her usual bored smile. "Take care of me," she requested quietly.

She couldn't see me nod so hard that I felt like my head would fall off.

5

Several hours passed, and before I knew it, we were passing through one of the forests that dotted Miria's parchments south of the Rabona landmark. It was a quiet, shady haven, where the sun seemed to shine perpetually through the tall, benevolent trees. It felt a lot like Rabona, with the citizens of flora crowding up the entire area, much like the vendors at the marketplace in the mornings.

I shook my head. _I think some strange things_. From my peripheral vision, I caught Galatea smirking at me, and I turned away, slightly embarrassed.

_But she can't see me_!

"So what makes this forest any different, that we have to pass through here? They're all the same to me," grumbled Helen, stretching her arms. "If not for Miria, I'd be lost long ago."

"I remember this place well," said Clare softly, the afternoon sun shining gently on her impassive face. Helen looked at Clare in surprise, inviting her to elaborate. "It was to here where I followed a warrior who had saved me," said Clare quietly. "She was the Organization's Number One. It was here where she accepted me. From here we went to a city where she would commit the Organization's most unforgivable crime. And that…" she turned to look at the setting sun. "That started a lot of things."

"…Oh." Helen and Deneve fell silent, and Yuma looked at me, shrugging. I nodded, respecting the silent recognition that passed between the four warriors.

Tabitha spoke up, her voice concerned. "Miria," she said. Miria looked at her, expecting her to say something else.

"Isn't this forest a bit too quiet?"

Our leader's eyes suddenly narrowed. "You're right."

Miria suddenly grabbed her sword and stabbed upwards, impaling a Yoma that had tried to jump from the canopy. "Scatter," she commanded calmly, her New Mirage blurring her physical form. We complied, leaping back. The young Miata swung, decapitating another Yoma that had lunged at her. She jumped to help Clarice even as we individually engaged with the pack of monsters that had surrounded us.

They felt powerful, but at most, they were of intermediate strength. I carefully held up my Claymore in an overhead guard, a more offensive stance than I would have preferred. But it was a good opportunity. The Yoma facing me lunged, and I twisted to the right, bringing my sword in a diagonal slash. It fell, split in half. I pivoted, cleaving another in the opposite direction: left to right; bottom to top. I winced as the blood of the second sprayed me in the face. I rolled away just as the claw of a larger monster stabbed into the place where I had been standing. "Your left," came Tabitha's calm voice. I nodded and dashed in that direction, stabbing into the Yoma that had expected to surprise me. "One more. North-west." I pivoted and placed my Claymore in a thrusting guard and lunged, my determined gaze meeting the shocked yellow eyes of my final enemy. He howled as I withdrew my sword from his chest, collapsing and convulsing before he lay still. Glancing forwards, I could see Helen and Deneve finishing the few Yoma that stood in their way. Miria and Clare advanced in their wake, cutting down two fleeing Yoma in a haze of purple gore, staining the trees around us.

I glanced at Galatea, wondering if we could ever fight like that together.  
_In your dreams, Cynthia_. In one smooth stroke, she had already the last three massive Yoma with that ever-present, wry smile. As she landed softly on the ground, gore trickling down her blade, I knew her skills hadn't deteriorated – if anything, she was slightly stronger. _She'll probably never need me_.

Tabitha approached Galatea, her eyes wide in admiration. "You are even stronger than what I saw in Rabona."

"Thanks for the observation," replied Galatea, smirking.

I was about to say something to Galatea, to politely steer her attention away from Tabitha to me, when Helen's voice interrupted my plans. "Too easy," she growled. "But why was there an ambush all the way out here?"

"It's strange," agreed Deneve. "Someone must be watching us."

Clarice suddenly leaped forwards, turning back and positioning herself in a fighting stance. True to Deneve's Yoki sense, a figure of medium height had emerged from the clump of trees behind Clarice. It was a young man of medium size, although the weight of his immense Yoki was similar to that of the deceased Rigardo, the Awakened Being who almost single-handedly slaughtered all our comrades at Pieta. "What's the meaning of this?" muttered the newcomer. He was also dressed in a manner similar to the Silver-Eyed Lion King, although his garments were black and he looked slightly older, with a black moustache and a narrower face. "All my servants… killed?"

My eyes widened. _Why couldn't we sense his presence_?

"Who are you?" demanded Miria.

The black-haired man nodded grimly. "I am Dante," he replied quietly. "I am the former Number Five of Lord Isley's generation."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2: Unity

**Your Holiness (Continued)**

Continued from the last chapter.

"I am Dante. Former Number Five of Lord Isley's generation."

Miria glared at the ebony-haired man who stood before us. "Dante…?"

He spoke again. "Let me make it clear that I do not owe loyalty to Isley. I'm here, in fact, on orders of Lady Riful." Clare and Miria's eyes widened at this new revelation. "I suggest you stop now," he continued, as the rest of us pointed our swords at him. "Whatever you try will be useless. I'm here to… persuade the warrior with Teresa's flesh and blood to return to Lady Riful. She seems unaware of, or indifferent to, the debt she owes to my Lady."

Clare's eyes narrowed.

"I suppose that's you, then?" said Dante, sensing the flare of her Yoki. "You owe your loyalty to Lady Riful, for she has provided you with the information you needed. You spurned her goodwill and her trust, and I've come to take you back to her – or, if necessary, punish you for your ingratitude."

Wordless, Clare shifted, preparing to lunge.

He shrugged. "It seems that I'll have to remind you just how high Lady Riful stands above you." And with that, he raised his hand, and it quickly elongated into a black longsword – slightly smaller than our Claymores, but deadly-looking all the same.

"Warriors," said Miria. "Attack – "

"No," interrupted Galatea. Stepping between Miria and Dante, she turned her head to look at her junior. "He wants to fight Clare. I don't want Clare's Yoki to attract Riful's attention." Her eyes narrowed. "Flee, now. Flee as far as you can. Suppress your Yoki for a few hours until we can throw off this man's trail. I will know where you are once you have retreated to somewhere safe."

"And how am I supposed to know when you'll take him down?" asked Miria.

"Trust me. You'll know," replied Galatea casually.

"Galatea," said Clare. "I can fight – "

"No," overrode Galatea. "If you release any more Yoki, Riful will have more than enough time to track you down." She paused. "It's the least I can do. I don't want any of us to die here because of Riful's little vendetta with you."

Clare nodded, and bidding the others to follow, began to run. Clarice hesitated, before taking Miata's hand and following her.

"I'll stay," I said quickly, stepping forward.

Helen blanched. "What?"

"I'll stay," I repeated, ignoring Galatea's chagrined face, and the puzzled expressions of the others. I tried to give a good reason, but I couldn't help being honest. "I – I want to help Galatea."

"We don't have time for this," growled Deneve.  
To my relief, Miria didn't seem to want to argue. She turned her back on me. "Don't die," she commanded, before vanishing. The others followed, disappearing into the deeper forest.

Dante looked frustrated as the fleeing eight's Yoki largely dissipated; rendering another ambush impossible. "This is only delaying the inevitable. Even if your friends hide their Yoki, they cannot avoid me forever." He pointed at me, addressing Galatea. "A disciple of yours, God-Eye?"

"A member of my congregation," she replied, smirking. Her smile disappeared as I slowly approached the man. "Cynthia, you troublesome girl," she whispered urgently. "Catch up to the others. Now. This isn't like last time, when Agatha was alone. This one has Riful on his side…"

Dante's hand suddenly opened, and a knife-like object shot towards Galatea's face. I stepped in front of her, blocking it with the flat of my sword. I staggered back, unprepared for the force of the projectile. "This is getting tiresome. You are all delaying Riful's ultimate victory," sighed the Awakened Being. "But it doesn't seem like I can catch up to them now, does it? They are very good at concealing their Yoki."

Galatea and I looked at each other, and at a silent accord, we lunged. We brought our swords down on Dante, but he dodged, observing our swords crashing into the ground. Galatea went ahead of me, slashing her Claymore upwards. He raised his sword, barely managing to block her attack. I dashed behind him and swung my sword horizontally. He ducked and prepared to stab at Galatea's open body. I dived, rolling forward and swinging my sword in a wild counterattack as I jumped up. He was hurled back from the brutal, unexpected impact, and Galatea turned, her sightless eyes concerned. "Don't you dare!" I cried, steadying myself. Dante frowned, shakily repositioning his sword. Suddenly, his form vanished. I blinked. Where did he go – ?

I was too late. He reappeared in front of me, his sword raised. "You should have thought about protecting yourself before defending her," came his mocking voice. My eyes widened in shock as his sword slashed across my abdomen, drawing blood. I staggered back, dropping my sword and collapsing to the ground. I had a gaping wound across my stomach, where his longsword had connected. Without my abdomen to support me, there was no way I could stand, let alone fight. It would take at least several minutes to regenerate, and I cursed myself for my carelessness. He dusted himself off and smirked at me even as I glared at him. "Now, it seems that I should report to milady where former Number Forty-Seven is – "

He didn't get any further as Galatea's sword slashed at where his head had been. His pitch-black eyes flashed as he glared at the warrior-nun, who was gritting her teeth in rage. "Do. Not. Touch. Her." With blinding speed, she somersaulted, leaping behind him and attacking again. Slightly surprised, he countered, evading her swing and slicing downwards. His eyes narrowed as she raised her guard. Her sword clashed with his – and promptly sliced it off. His hand rolled along the ground, slowly withering into a hunk of black flesh. She positioned herself between him and my sprawled body. "Let me assure you, you will not be returning to Riful tonight," said Galatea furiously.

Dante looked at his severed hand and back to her. "You took away my sword. Most admirable." His right hand suddenly began to reform, and this time it returned to its shape of a human hand. "But my fists will be enough." He suddenly appeared before her, and Galatea barely managed to repel him with a slash of her sword –

No, she hadn't repelled him at all; he had weaved through her blade, and in one calm swipe, he had wrenched away her sword from her two arms with sheer brute force. She could not have expected it. He tossed it casually behind him, looming before his shocked enemy.

Desperately trying to heal so I could rejoin the battle, I tapped into my Yoki. I felt my stomach wound quickly closing up. I stood, feeling my power surge. I tried to keep at a low level, inching closer to Dante. As he tried to grab Galatea, I pounced, thrusting my sword at his side. He somehow managed to dodge despite my heightened speed and accuracy, and danced away from me. "You must be a Defensive type, yellow-eyed girl," he declared, his guard alert but relaxed. "It's not going to benefit you much if you focus on attacking me; your Yoki is not suited to that. Rather – " his fingers suddenly elongated and shot at me. I blocked his first attack, but he had anticipated my move and slashed at me with his other hand. My wound, which had only just healed, spilled open again, and this time it was even deeper. "Why don't you lie there and do what Defensive types do best."

I felt my Yoki draining away as I collapsed again. I knew my eyes had turned back to its silver colour. "No..." I knew I had used my Yoki poorly in my hasty attempt to rejoin the fight. But how did he manage to inflict such deep wounds? He was too fast; there was no time to catch up with his movement, let alone time to heal.

"Sometimes, we make the mistake of exploiting too many fancy tricks, such as elongating our bodies or changing our physical composition to defeat enemies," muttered Dante. "Intelligent warriors will never fall for the same mistake twice. For every technique Awakened Beings use, there is always a counter-technique developed by our enemies. We forget that our greatest advantage is one simple reality – "

Suddenly his left jab, quick as lightning, connected with Galatea's astonished face, and her nose crumpled, blood spurting from her nostrils. "We – are – simply – stronger." He dashed, breaking under Galatea's guard. The whites of her eyes widened. "We are like you warriors, only faster." His left hook caught her in the neck, and she coughed blood, staggering into his right fist. "Our strength exceeds yours." He mercilessly caught her under a combination of ripping punches, not even letting her fall. "And most important of all – " he allowed himself a small smile. "_You cannot physically overpower us_." His straight right smashed through Galatea's raised arms, snapping both her forearms. Even my blurred vision could make out the jagged white bone protruding out from her flesh and skin. Galatea could only let out a helpless "Nngh" as her jaw shattered under the force of Dante's punch.

"Galatea, get out of there!" I shrieked, tears starting to roll down my face. "Anymore, and even you won't be able to regenerate!"

"Really, I wonder why Dauf had so much trouble with you," murmured Dante to himself, pummelling Galatea's exposed face, his merciless blows visibly warping her damaged head. A molar flew out of her bloody mouth, along with a haze of gore that splattered the front of her top. "Although I suppose I possess the advantage, since Lady Riful told me what all your techniques are. Your Yoki manipulation becomes useless when your opponent has a determination of steel. Without your sword you are little more than a frail maiden. At least, that is what she told me when she recounted her battle with you and the former Number Forty-Seven."

Galatea roared in frustration and made a wild dive for the Claymore that lay only several feet away. But before she had even landed on the ground, Dante's boot had appeared under her chin. Another deafening _crack_, and Galatea flew backwards, sightless eyes widening. I doubted if she could even feel her jaw anymore. Dante charged, his left hand grabbing Galatea's bruised throat. She gasped, struggling to escape. "You are strong. You won't fall before me so easily. I must break your soul; the soul that you've entrusted to God." He raised his right fist and punched into her stomach, knuckles ripping through her midsection and out through her back. She vomited gore, black fluid shooting from her open mouth. He released her and sent a downwards punch her way. I screamed again, hoping that she'd somehow hear me. I don't know if she did, but she tottered forwards, just managing to avoid the wind-cutting force of Dante's arm.

_This is impossible_, I thought wildly. _Why does his Yoki surpass Galatea's? Why is he able to use both Defensive and Offensive techniques? Why is he so powerful…_?

_Why… why do I always lose everyone I love?_ I began to whimper quietly, my eyes slowly closing. I felt the hope and energy seeping away from me as the fear of losing Galatea overcame me. _Veronica… Pamela… and Matilda… and now…_

_Am I that powerless…_?

Galatea's scream of pure agony snapped open my eyes and brought me back to the horrible present moment. One glance told me why. Dante had managed to grab her wrists, and he had pushed down. Her arms were twisted at an impossible angle; her elbows were aiming upwards at the forest canopy, even though the back of her hands were facing… the ground?

_That fucker broke both her arms_!!

I lost it. I shrieked in fury and struggled to raise myself, but my body wouldn't respond. Worse still, my wound reopened, and the blood seeped into my clothes anew. I didn't care. _How dare he treat her like that? How dare he grab her and twist her limbs like a rag doll_?!

Galatea staggered, unable to even defend moaned in agony, and for the first time, to my horror, I detected a hint of despair in her voice. "Damn… damn it…"

Dante towered over her, his eyes glinting. Without another word, his fist began to warp, in preparation for a final attack. Suddenly, he spoke. "A most shameful end, young woman. Your speed, timing, and strategy were initially perfect. Had I not taken away your sword, you would have eventually forced me to use my Awakened powers." He glanced at me, unfazed by my furious, tearful glare. "Lady Riful sometimes asks me, 'Who should we try to Awaken, amongst the survivors of the Northern Campaign?' From now on I shall answer: 'All of them.'"

I struggled up in horror at his words, only to collapse again from the pain. "You fought well. You've prevented me from pursuing my target, at least this time. But do not think I will not come back for her. If you have the strength to survive your wounds, go home and never show your face again." Dante's right wrist suddenly twisted, in preparation for his straight right. Galatea could only groan, blood trickling out of her ruined mouth.

His strike hurtled out from his guard faster than my eye could see. It was a twisting punch, intended to inflict the cruelest damage possible; to kill, if not maim permanently. I screamed in protest, begging for my helpless lover to somehow dodge. I saw Galatea try to raise her ruined arms. But it was too slow. Dante's attack connected with her face. "Begone, God-Eye Galatea!!" he roared, as her cranium cracked sickeningly against his knuckles. She reeled for several seconds, staggering back and forth. She couldn't even make a sound as she finally toppled, her long, flowing hair trailing behind her broken body. I heard myself wailing her name as she slammed into the dirt, blood pouring from her head and soaking into the dirt.

In silent triumph, Dante thrust his fist into the air, Galatea's blood pattering down his head. He closed his eyes for a few moments. "Tell former Number Forty-Seven that if she does not return to Lady Riful soon, she will meet the same fate as God-Eye." And with that, he turned away and began to walk off, deeper into the forest we had only arrived at this morning.

As his footsteps became inaudible, I finally found the courage to drag myself across the bloodstained ground. "Galatea," I wept, crawling to where she lay. "Galatea!" She was lying splayed out across the ground, having landed face-first from Dante's attack. Gritting my teeth and working through the pain, I forced myself on my knees and turned her over, laying her back to a natural position. My tears fell on her bloody chest as I raised my arm to help her heal. Despite her face matted with blood, her nose broken and lips now a gory pulp, she moaned in recognition. "Quiet," I whimpered, all fear for my own wound now gone. "I'm going to heal you." I choked back a sob, forcing myself to stay calm. I took a few deep but ragged breaths, trying to still my thundering heart. I raised my hands, wincing at the pain in my stomach. I closed my eyes in concentration and allowed our Yoki to unite, each rebuilding the other. How lucky we were; that we were both Defensive warriors. I poured all my energy into her most serious wounds – her torn abdomen, her crushed jaw, and her cracked skull. I drew closer, embracing her, so that our energy flowed closer and faster between our bodies. "Galatea…"

"It… it was a complete… victory…" wheezed my lover, as the bones in her jaw began to reform, ever so slowly. "He… he didn't even need to… Awaken…"

"Please, say no more," I begged, placing my hand to her forehead and manipulating my Yoki to heal the cracks across her skull. A few minutes passed. As my heartbeat slowed slightly, I drew away, observing her. She looked slightly better now, and both our breathing seemed to have eased to a normal pace. The horrendous wound in her stomach had stopped gushing blood. "I'm so happy you're alive," I whispered.

"Cynthia… why did you have to see me like this?" She closed her sightless eyes. "I met you when you first saw me incapacitated in Rabona, against Agatha. And now… you look upon my broken body again. Am I your benefactor – or are you mine?"

I suddenly remembered I could smile. "Who knows, Sister Latea," I mumbled. I cuddled her to me, my lips brushing alongside her regenerating nose. I could feel the tissue slowly reforming, her cartilage and bones rebuilding. I closed my eyes, savouring the soft skin of the woman who had saved me. "So your lips have healed a bit, too." I kissed her, gently, delicately, cautiously. She sighed, her body relaxing. "Don't leave me, Galatea," I pleaded, our soft bodies in a new embrace. "I thought… when you were fighting him…"

"Weren't you looking? I had him," said Galatea indifferently. Even though she was blind, she turned away, as if slightly miffed. "If you hadn't been beaten so early, I could've won."

I paused, taken aback. Then I smiled. "Whatever you say, Your Holiness," I conceded, my smile broadening ever so slightly.

*

"How is your wound?" asked Galatea, as I helped her up.

"It still hurts," I said, wincing. "But I can walk. Here; climb on me." I bent my knees, and Galatea came onto me. Holding our two Claymores in both hands, I managed to lift the back of her legs up as her breasts pressed against my back, and her head rested against my shoulder. Her arms were still fragile; the bone and cartilage had only started to respond to our Yoki flow. But she was still able to wrap them around me as we completed our piggyback arrangement. "You're lighter than you look," I managed to giggle. "Eat more food."

Galatea started, her Yoki flaring in surprise. Why, I didn't know. Then, as suddenly, it was gone, and her face softened. She pressed herself against me tighter, almost as if in response to my words.

_Oh well_. "Let's go," I said softly, forcing my sore legs to move.

"How are you going to explain this debacle to Miria tonight?" grumbled Galatea, her breath warm against the back of my neck and shoulder. Her long hair mingled with mine, and it was a wonderful feeling.

"I'm just going to have to make up a good excuse for staying with you," I whispered in reply, as I began to trek in the direction of our leader's faint Yoki.

6

"We were utterly defeated," said Galatea, no hesitation in her voice.

Facing our eight teammates, she and I had just finished our report on our clash with Dante. From the scar and my ripped leather clothes to the way Galatea carried herself, it was obvious who had won. "An ally of Riful, huh…?" Miria turned to Clare, silver eyes flashing. "And not a fighter to be taken lightly."

"With Riful back on our track, we'll have to move even quicker," stated Clare. "I think finding Rubel as soon as possible would be to our advantage."

"And since this Dante possesses such strength, we'll have to face him as a complete team next time," said Miria.

"We survived, and we threw him off our track," cut in Galatea shortly. Crickets chirped in the dead of the darkened forest, as if to support her assertion. "That's enough, is it not? If you'll excuse me, Phantom – " She turned away, rubbing her shoulders. "I'm going to rest and recuperate."

I turned in her direction, hoping she'd look at me, but she didn't even turn back. I steered my pouting face back to Miria, only to meet with Tabitha's curious eyes. Were I not aware of myself, I would've jumped.

"Don't wander too far away," called Miria after Galatea. She turned to us. "We should keep up our strength," she suggested quietly. Her hand wandered to the dirk that was strapped to her waist. "It's dusk. Let's go hunting."

*

It was already late evening. We had started a campfire, and settled down for mealtime. Clarice had gone off somewhere in the bushes to breastfeed Miata – the seven of us remained huddled around the burning sticks, silently roasting the game we had caught. It was one of our rare chances to enjoy nourishment, together. With the added bonus of having thrown Dante and Riful off our trail, we could even relax slightly tonight. I gnawed absently at a piece of wild pig that Helen had killed. It was tough and heavy. Amongst the group, only Helen ate like any normal human being would, but for me, a small piece would fill me up for several hours, if not the whole night.

I knew Galatea was nearby. I could sense her Yoki. I chewed quicker at my meal, hoping to finish quickly.

"Why did you want to stay with her?" came Tabitha's voice. I blinked in surprise and looked at her, slightly at a loss for words. She was playing with her ponytail. "Back there. It's not like you to… stay behind when everyone else leaves."

I paused, my mind straining to think of a reasonable answer. I had to think carefully, because I realized that Yuma was looking at me curiously as I played with my hair nervously, well aware of the horribly suspicious impression I was making.

"I… " I felt my cheeks reddening slightly. I took a quick breath. "I wanted to make sure Galatea would have someone to help her heal. I was worried she'd be injured. Which she was," I added truthfully, all embarrassment gone and my voice slightly stronger. "She was badly hurt. My help was needed. Right, Yuma?" I said, turning to the younger warrior for support that I didn't completely deserve.

Yuma jumped, startled, and she flushed. She raised her hands. "I… I don't know…" she mumbled. "I don't want to deny your words, Cynthia… but…" she looked at me, her eyes extremely uncomfortable. "You were acting… a bit… odd. In fact," she lowered her head, unable to meet my eyes. "You seemed a bit out of touch with us since this morning."

I smiled, placing my hand on her shoulder. "Don't be ashamed. Your honesty's admirable. I mean it."

"How did you get to know Galatea?" asked Tabitha, as if picking up my subtle expression of guilt.

"Same as all of you," I said quickly. "When we defeated Agatha, we all saw her. I helped heal her arm."

"But you seem so familiar with her. Is she someone you used to know?"

"Where would you get that idea?" I asked, somewhat defensively.

Tabitha pointed to Yuma. "She gave you Galatea's message, right? Yesterday morning. Why didn't you tell the rest of us?"

Clare blinked. Miria looked at me. Deneve raised an eyebrow ever so slightly.

An awkward silence pervaded the campfire.

I glanced at Yuma, trying not to look horrified. _Oh no, you babbled_! I couldn't tell them that I had met with Galatea at midnight – that would arouse Tabitha's curiosity even further. But she had me there. I was caught off-guard.

"It… it was a note for…" I hesitated, knowing I was losing this spectacularly. But to my relief, Tabitha merely shrugged, as if she was just curious and that my answer, or lack thereof, was no big deal. She returned to her piece of meat. I did the same, hoping someone would change the subject. Clare remained silent, staring at her food. Deneve had already finished, and was lying down with her eyes closed in rest. And Miria had her eyes on Tabitha, her sharp ears having picked up every piece of the conversation.

And then Helen had to smirk at me! _I'm still your senior; don't look down on me_, I thought grumpily, pouting again. _Am I really that obvious to everybody_?

"I'm going for a walk," I declared, jumping up and dusting myself off. I strode briskly away from our campfire, slipping down a narrow pathway to where the trees stood scattered along a relatively small loch. I didn't turn back, even when Tabitha called my name.

But why should I have? Tabitha was my best friend, and as much as I enjoyed everyone's company, I didn't want to be interrogated. And besides, that was too dangerous.

I needed time to think of new excuses to be with Galatea.

I strolled beyond the gravel path, straying from the trees that shielded the lake. I felt Galatea's Yoki pulsating there, so I slid down the small slope past the forest border and stepped onto the lakefront. It was a wide loch; but not big either, hemmed in by two large hills of forest across from where our campfire was.

I paused, noticing movement in the lake. Galatea's Yoki was in the middle of the lake.

_She's here_? I cautiously neared the grass-dotted shore, straining to get a closer look.

My eyes fell upon blonde hair, a scarred face, and a body worthy of a goddess.

True enough, she was bathing in there. I kicked myself for not noticing the nun's clothes lying by the bank. But I didn't want to leave – she was here; therefore I wanted to stay too. But there was more.

_I've… I've never seen her naked before…_

_I can't put her beauty into words_.

As I observed her, I heard her sigh in contentment, and as she stroked herself, rubbing water across her slender arm, I felt the familiar stirrings of desire within my chest. Her hair had been drenched in the fresh waters of the lake, and it trailed down her neck; passing her shoulderblades and dripping water down her back. Droplets glimmered on her pale, ethereal skin, reflecting the light of the full moon. Her eyes were closed in pleasure at the gentle, gliding smoothness of the freshwater that soaked her body.

The woman of my heart was right before me – the woman who I wanted to see undressed ever since I had lost control of myself in her church. I couldn't help but stand there dumbly and gawk shamelessly at her gentle, soft face, her slightly open lips, her womanly, rounded breasts, her tantalizingly arched back, her lovely derriere that I couldn't help looking in awe at, or her luscious, glistening –

She shook her head, flicking her hair of excess water, and I was instantly entranced. I found myself engrossed in every little movement she made.

I felt my heart skip a beat when she splashed water onto her face with her sylphlike, fragile fingers.

I felt my body warming when she sighed again quietly, raising her head to bask in the gentle glow of the moon.

I sighed in yearning when she turned slowly, facing me, as if she could see me.

_Wait_ –

"Oi," she called, her voice slightly irritated.

I almost catapulted out of my skin.

She smirked, brushing back her hair with both hands; so that her body was fully exposed to me. She walked closer to the bank, so that her dripping legs were visible. "I might be blind as a bat, but I can sense you. I know your smell well, Cynthia."

I remained silent, gobsmacked. "I don't mind you watching me, girl," continued Galatea nonchalantly. "But you should be honest with me. I can recognize your Yoki quite effortlessly these days."

I gulped, my throat dry. My cheeks surged with self-reproach and white-hot desire, all at once.

"Come in," she said, wading back to where the water reached her waist.

_What_? I began to stutter. "I – I – "

"You almost forced yourself on me in my own church, yet you can't bear to see me naked." Galatea shook her head, as she turned and waded back into the middle of the lake. "I'm not convinced, girl. Come and bathe with me. You'll feel refreshed. Don't go to sleep without having cleaned yourself up after the trials of the day."

_What… what am I supposed to say_?

She was calling for me. What choice did I have?

Blushing furiously, I slowly discarded my cloak. It fluttered to the ground. "Are… are you sure…?" I mumbled, undoing the tails of my hair.

She nodded, without turning.

My heart began to pound, harder and louder. "…Al… alright then…"

Off came my shoulder pads, and my ebony top. I felt the cool air kissing my breasts, and I shivered. I nervously undid the dark straps that held the black leather on my arms and legs. They fell in a heap beside her clothes on the lakeshore. I slipped off my black shoes. I was now barefoot; completely naked, and I placed my toe into the water: it was a bit cold. But it was too late now. "Here I come," I squeaked, making my way into the lake. I felt my lower body gradually adjusting to the rather cool water. But she was right; it really did refresh oneself after a long day.

A day which had been, in many respects, terrifying.

_I'd almost lost you_.

She smiled as she heard me wading deeper until I was submerged to my waist, like her. She offered her hand. I took it, shivering slightly at the contact. She looked at me, eyebrow raised, as if daring me to say that it didn't feel good. I nodded reluctantly, still staring at her naked body while ashamedly relieved that she could not see mine.

"Are you uncomfortable to be with me like this?" she asked quietly.

For a moment, I detected a hint of slight insecurity in her voice. I didn't like that. "Not at all," I reassured her, taking a deep breath and dipping myself into the water. I let the icy coldness wash over me, cleansing the sweat, blood and grime that had remained on me since the afternoon. It felt great. After a few seconds, I raised myself up, wiping my face and stroking back my dampened hair. I looked at Galatea, who smiled. "Ever since I met you, my friends think I've been acting strangely," I mumbled, as our hands slowly met and clasped. It had become almost a ritual, ever since she had initiated physical contact that day in Rabona. The distance closed between us, my face nearing her's. "It's all happened so quickly. I'll be honest, Galatea – " our noses touched, pressing ever so lightly. Our lips were less than an inch away, our breathing warming each other. "I feel a bit insane," I mumbled, as her hand made its way up my bare back, up my neck. She stroked back my wet hair, slowly, leisurely.

"You're quite a handful, Cynthia," was all she said.

What she did next caught me off-guard.

She took my fingers and pressed them against her left breast. I heard myself gasp loudly. "Galatea, you – " She placed her own slender forefinger over my quivering lip, as if warning me not to be too loud. Cruel as she was, her grip had tightened on my hand, and she looked at me demandingly.

We were both wet; soaked in the freshwater of the lake. But I felt white-hot within; and my throat was terribly dry.

Everything we had done flashed by me: our first meeting, where she claimed she didn't need my help. Her invitation for me to receive her blessing. Our first kiss. My wild lust in her church. Our midnight rendezvous, and our first truly intimate embrace. Our tribulation against Dante. My carrying her all the way back to Miria.

It was only a matter of time. At least, that's what I believed.

_Oh, God. I've come too far already_.

I blushed harder, slowly moving my finger, tracing it across her breast, resting lightly on her nipple. I felt her inhale sharply, and I looked at her, fearing that I might have displeased her. But it wasn't so. Her expression… shocked me, to say the least. She looked so confused, so lost, but at the same time, her mouth was slightly open, in what could have only been pleasure. She moaned quietly in arousal, her body visibly quivering. Taking her hint, I stroked her nipple harder, with purpose. I raised myself on tiptoes and kissed her, tenderly, not like when I had first ravished her in church. This time I would let her take me.

For that was how Galatea liked it.

I couldn't believe we were stark naked together, only a few trees and a gravel path away from the others. Quite honestly, I couldn't believe my luck.

_This is too much for me_, I thought wildly to myself**,** but she did not budge, her smirk telling me to make the next move. I rested my head against her chest, unsure of what to do.

"You know that I cannot see you," she said, as if reading my thoughts. Her caress grew stronger, as did the intensity of her voice. "So go ahead and surprise me… Cynthia."

I sighed in obedience, returning her embrace and kissing her harder, more passionately. I drew away, surprised at my own fervour, but my desire overcame me and I pressed my lips against her again, our naked bodies tight against each other. And to my delight, she seemed to enjoy my response.

_This is so good_.

Our wet tongues mingled, my curiosity getting the better of what little was left of my innocence. My already weakening knees buckled, and I toppled forwards, pushing Galatea into the water with me. A loud splash followed as our bodies fell into the cool lake. Not wanting to waste anymore time, we pulled each other up, our bodies once again drenched. I shook my hair off of excess water, and Galatea did the same. We clutched at each other adoringly, and she held me by my shoulder and buttocks, delicately licking the beads of water from my eyelashes. She looked so beautiful, naked and wet, gleaming in the moonlight. I felt a bit disappointed that she could never see me shivering before her, naked, soaked and vulnerable too. I suppose she could feel me trembling; and perhaps that felt even stronger. I stared at her, realizing that she looked as shy as me; she must have felt horribly vulnerable when she asked me to bathe with her; to reignite the desire we shared for each other ever since our hands touched that day in Rabona.

_Let me soothe away those fears. How could I ever leave a goddess like you_? Quietly reassuring her with my lips and tongue, brushing my nose and my face over her the voluptuous surface of her body, I felt myself rapidly moistening further as she cried out again, this time with an unchained yearning for me. I didn't care about the noise we were making anymore. All I could think of was how much joy I could give to her.

The sexual tension between us was overwhelming. The gentle night, the luminous moon, our naked bodies in this beautiful lake – it was almost too perfect.

I couldn't stand it anymore. Suspended by the water, I lifted my legs and wrapped them around her, telling her of how much I craved her, entwining her body with myself. "I… I… love…" I whimpered incoherently, in between our panting breaths.

"Don't lose yourself like last time," gasped Galatea in surrender, but it was too late; she was lost in me too, and she knew it. I cried loudly as her hands scrabbled at my back, and our spirits fused, uniting us together as my legs tightened around her. I could barely sense anything else, except the soft personhood that was my darling Galatea. She let out a soft cry again, both her hands clutching at the back of my head; and in an agonized erotic embrace, we began to give pleasure to each other. She buried her face in my chest; the top of her lip touching my nipple, and I arched my neck, moaning in ecstasy at the light, all-too-brief contact. My toes had curled in the throes of loving joy; my thighs were pressing around her firmly as we stroked ourselves against each other, all semblance of control thrown aside. She continued to nibble at my breasts slowly, teasingly, and I mewled in gratuitous ardour, my fingernails digging into her flesh –

"Cynthia? Galatea?" came Tabitha's shocked voice.

*

"Cynthia… Galatea?"

_Oh, GOD, no_.

I gurgled helplessly and released my arms and legs from my lover, falling back into the water. A loud splash. Before I saw blue, I glimpsed Galatea whipping around to the lake's bank. Underwater, I heard voices. Tabitha's. Galatea's. Tabitha's again.

_No. No. No_.

How could this be?

Why was she here?

What was I to do?!

_No. I can't panic. Not now_.

I slowly raised my head out of the lake, the rapidly surfacing bubbles obvious evidence of how quickly I was breathing. I blinked, and I saw Tabitha looking at my clothes, which were lying beside Galatea's.

I cringed.

_I'm doomed_.

With no choice, I raised myself out of the water, splashing Galatea by accident. Needless to say, we didn't go near each other. "We came looking for you two on Miria's order. You were taking so long. What's going on?" asked Tabitha.

"Nothing!"

"Nothing," she said incredulously.

"I was… I was – manipulating her Yoki to heal her wounds," I said, completely unconvincingly. "She was hurt!" I cried, stabbing myself in the foot further. I could see Tabitha's lip curling. Whether it was in amusement, scorn, or irritation, I couldn't tell.

Oh, why did I have to blurt the same old excuse? _That was horrible. That was lame. That was stupid, Cynthia_.

"Cynthia – I don't know what you're up to, but isn't this…?"

I tried to switch to another tactic, but it was Galatea's voice that stopped it all. "I'm leaving," she declared coldly, wading past me. Her mere two words had warned against any protest from either of us younger warriors. I froze, panic rising in my throat. Did she want to leave me? I turned to face her, but her silver eyes did not even reflect light. She silently made her way back to the lakeshore, passing by Tabitha and picking up her garments. Still dripping wet and naked, she walked off back into the forest without another word.

I waded back to shore too, my head down. My cheeks were burning. I couldn't face Tabitha, let alone look her in the eye.

This was so humiliating. Why did she have to look for us?

I bit back tears of vexation. I'd never felt like this before; not before I met Galatea. But why, of all the times she could have… I began to force my black garments back on my damp body even as Tabitha stared at me. I must have looked so stupid.

The silence was deafening.

"Cynthia – "

"You ruined it this time!" I cried, getting frustrated at her in a way I had almost forgotten I was capable of. I wasn't truly enraged – my voice had only risen slightly. But the disappointment, the embarrassment, and the denied pleasure was so obvious in how I bawled out my words, that I stopped immediately.

I'd never spoken like that before.

What was Galatea doing to me?

Tabitha blinked in surprise – she'd never seen me like this. I stopped, realizing that I might have hurt her.

"I – I'm sorry," I managed. "I – I'm not myself tonight."

"Cynthia, what's happening between you and – "

"Please – can we talk later?"

And with that, I brushed past her and hurried to find Galatea.

It was the best – and most mortifying – night of my life.


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

**Confessions**

Cynthia x Galatea Epilogue to _Your Holiness_

It had only been three days and three nights since I had met Galatea, a former Number Three of the Organization. As a Number Three, she had been amongst the most formidable of our generation. After having abandoned the Organization, she had become a Sister at a church in Rabona, hiding from her pursuers and trying to live a normal life. And it was there, at the footsteps of her damaged church, where I fell in love with her.

Everything happened rather quickly – from my healing her arm to her blessing me in her church. From our impropriety there to our midnight embrace. From our tribulations against Dante to…

To…

I can't keep track completely of how my healing her arm would lead to our lovemaking out in the middle of a lake, where we had been bathing in. I blush even when I think about it now. Worse still, we were seen; caught by my best friend Tabitha. I had snapped at her, and although I regretted what I had done in the heat of the moment, the indignation of having Galatea's warmth stolen from my body because of her interruption remained.

Within a week, I had given my heart to a woman I hadn't known for years.

_Three days and three nights huh, Cynthia? You really didn't hold back, did you_?

*

It was, by anyone's guess, past midnight, and dead quiet. Stumbling around the forest near the campfire and the loch, I had been trying to find Galatea, after she had left the lake coldly, without even speaking to me.

I only wanted Galatea; I only wanted to stay with her.

It had taken me a long while to catch up with her. My clothes were still damp from my hurriedly pulling them on after emerging from the lake. After several minutes of anxious searching, I finally found her sitting underneath a large tree. She had wiped herself dry and was in a fresh batch of her sacred garments, silently toying with the pendant that lay on her chest.

I smiled and sat beside her. She didn't even acknowledge me, as if she were too busy sulking. "Sister?" I inquired, hiding my nervousness and putting on a humourous front, hoping to tempt her into replying with something witty. I sidled up to her, until I was comfortably snug against her body. "Won't you talk to me?"

But she merely sneered. "A curious-minded friend you have there," she muttered. "Were I not a good clean nun, I would have called her an interfering little brat…"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, taking her hand. It felt freezing. Wasn't she cold? "I don't want anyone else to know either…"

"I didn't mean that," she interrupted. I stopped, inviting her continue. "I… " For a few seconds, Galatea had closed her eyes, her voice frustrated and disappointed. "I didn't want it… to stop." A wistful smile appeared on her face. "It had been so splendid…"

I blushed, the incident with Tabitha receding slightly from my thoughts. "It was wonderful for me, too…" I suddenly grinned, the fresh memory of the sensations I shared with her passing through me again. The tender, passionate, hotly moist feel of our wet bodies against each other. Our fiery passions meeting amidst the coolness of a tranquil loch. It was seared into my memory, like her lover's bite that still remained on my shoulder. Despite Galatea having nearly lost her life earlier during this tiring day, our bond had only strengthened beyond my wildest fantasies, and for that, I wondered if I should start praying to the god Galatea worshipped too.

I was now lying on the ground, the grassblades wet from morning dew. I had my head on her lap, and she was stroking my hair, playing with my two tails as I made myself comfortable. I wasn't sure if she was the kind of person to admit these things, but I felt that her hands were doting, adoring, and above all, grateful. And I felt grateful too. I felt so safe with her, so utterly contented.

I wouldn't want for anything else in this difficult world.

"You haven't left my side for three days now. Despite these scars of mine, and these unseeing eyes, you continue to stay… to stay with me," said Galatea softly. Her grip on my hand tightened slightly. "You know I am not optimistic about our campaign against the Organization. But I followed Miria because I wanted to keep you with me."

"I wanted you to come," I replied, smiling up at her. "So when you asked me to take care of you this morning, I took that to heart. Because… I've always admired you, ever since I met you." I felt my eyelids were growing heavy as her soft, comforting fingers began to work its lullaby magic. "It wasn't lust that overtook me at your church… I believe it was something stronger."

I was unable to keep my eyes open, although I could still hear her warm voice. "I'm glad you came to me, that day in Rabona. For all that you have done for me, I thank you. Thank you… so very much."

"…I love you, dearest Galatea." And with that sleepy, honest confession, I fell asleep on her lap, and she against the tree.

Despite everything that had happened, I felt as if a dead weight had been lifted off me. I slumbered dreamlessly that night.

I knew that whatever tribulations my friends and I would endure in the future, I would gladly risk my life for my great love.

Her Holiness, my Galatea.

*

The sunlight of the fresh morning greeted me as I heard the singing of larks. My eyes slowly opened. I stirred, and opened my eyes to see Galatea's smiling countenance gazing down at me, her long, flowing hair brushing by my face. "Hey," came her quiet voice. "The others will be going soon. We should follow."

"Mmm," I mumbled incoherently, smiling mischievously and refusing to budge.

"Oi. My legs are getting cramped because of you. They are going to a city, down south. Will you not follow them?"

"Of course I will." I raised my hands and rubbed my eyes. "How did you know?"

"They paid a visit to us just a short while ago, while you were still snoring away. I had to deal with them, you know."

I started out of my grogginess, suddenly nervous. I raised myself off her lap. "Who came?"

Galatea smiled wryly, as if she expected me to react like that. "Helen."

I felt my insides shrivel.

"Don't worry about that," said Galatea gently, helping my sleepy body up while standing herself. As I steadied myself, she took hold of me by my waist, pulling me close. "You should worry about that later. Helen told me that we're going to a city called Darene. So – "

"Darene?" I blinked, remembering from the memory of old friends' information that it was a large city. "How far is it from this forest?"

"An hour. Miria needs us to be ready immediately. Don't worry," she reassured me, reading my mind. "We'll find some way to deal with Helen and Tabitha. But we have far more important things to worry about." Her face turned serious. "I foresee great danger in the near future, and I don't think I need to remind you of the Awakened Ones, as well as the Organization's agents, that are pursuing us. We must take care, not just for ourselves, but for your friends. Heed my words, Cynthia; don't forget them."

I nodded obediently, sharing an affirming kiss with her.

Galatea looked out between the trees, towards the radiant morning star. "I think it's about time," she concluded, her voice a sigh. "Let's go."

**To be Continued (in another story =P)  
**


End file.
